Capture
by A Wolf Without A Pack
Summary: What if the Kickin it characters were not normal people...but demigods? Percy is...you'll have to find out, and Annabeth is...you'll also have to find out. If it wasn't obvious already.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish.

POV

I run. I run away from the pain. Away from everything that I hated. Everything I loved. I didn't want to. But I had to. Away from the prison. I was free.

Different POV  
Where was he? He just….disappeared from the face of the Earth. I don't understand how, but he managed to overload the system so that we couldn't track him. Unless…no. That can't be possible. He would stay strong for his _friends and family. _SomethingI didn't have. The one thing I didn't have. A loving family or someone who actually cared about my well being without being forced to. I had everything. How could he have something I didn't? I don't understand.

POV  
I have to keep running. If they find me, I'll never even have a chance of escape. They'll watch me 24/7 and there will be no hope. So I have to run, for my friends, family, and…I can't believe I'm saying this…Kai. *shudder* I know it's weird, running away from Kai _for _Kai. But it is what it is. I'm going to have to save Kai. And my friends. And my family. And acquaintances…but you get the point. I was going to have to save the world…_again_.

Another POV  
I'm scared. I just heard Kai saying that…it can't be possible. After all we've been through. Tartarus, wars, battles between the dojos, love…okay. You can't tell him that. If you do…I will literally find out where you live and break your body in half. It's just…if you care about someone a lot, a part of you breaks and goes away with that person. It's sad. But it's life. And we can't change that. Thinking about how it happened…

Flashback

_Italics is the…person who ran away from Kai. _

**Bold is the…person still with Kai but mourning over this…specific person.**

Underlined is a name I will not say yet.

**, ****please stay.**

_, I'm sorry. _

**No! You're not dying on me!**

…_stop. Just…stop. What's done is done, and we can't change that. _

…

_Bye __. I'll miss you the most. Just do me one thing. _

**What?**

_My funeral better not suck. _

***Giggle* Wait a minute…don't change the subject!**

_I just wanted to see you smile before I…I…_

**No! Wait!**

_*Coughs up blood* Bye. _

**No! Wait! ****!**

_Bye…_

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Another POV

"Jack?"

He…he was…he can't be…but…how…a million questions ran through my mind. What was I going to do?

POV

Uh oh. If that was Kim, I was going to die.

Kim POV

Jack died in my arms! This can't be! Impossible! Jack can't be alive! Not that I want him to…but…Kai. Was he behind this? Oh, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to rip his head off his body…

"Kim?"

"Jack?"

"…"

"You better open up your mouth and tell me exactly what happened because I am almost as confused Jerry."

"Uh…you know…I'm just going to get out of her…"

"Oh no you aren't mister! You better get your butt right here and start speaking!"

"Um…Kim? I kind of have to go…"

"But…"Oh my gods why do I sound so heartbroken? For Zeus's sake, get yourself together! "You know what? If you don't start talking real fast, I'm going to-" Jack shut me up with a quick kiss.

"Kim? I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll…I'll see you later."

He was leaving. Again.

Jack POV

Kim's going to kill me…but then again, when I come back, I'll probably already be dead. Oh wait…what am I going to do? I mean, I have to get to Kai's room and find the USB drive then plug it into Kim's sister's computer…well, stepsister's, but that's not the point! Then after that, I print the files out, then I destroy the drive, then bring the files to Nico—I mean, a friend, then he'll summon the dead—I mean, get more friends and command—I mean, ask them if they could eat the files and memorize them, and then me and Nico—I mean, the friend from before—will get Anna—I mean, Kim, and then I'll return to camp—I mean, home, and everyone will forget about me—I mean, say goodbyes and keep in touch but never see each other again. That was really long. And of course, I need to get the flash drive first…dang it! Why does my plan have to be so complicated?


End file.
